


Nothing Matters

by orphan_account



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Smut, nothing too graphic but still porn so beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nothing mattered except her, this skilled, wonderful former soldier, cold and calm in the beginning but under him she was warm, soft and accepting.
Relationships: Violet Evergarden/Benedict Blue
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Nothing Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I love being trash, it’s so fulfilling. Jk but when I saw Benedict I instantly thought about fanfic so, if you excuse me.

Young.

Violet was young.

Benedict knew that.

Despite that she had consented to this dirty deed, this filthy act.

She was skilled with her mouth, her tongue gliding over his shaft and he was scared to ask where such a young girl had learned those techniques.

She was young, but right now it didn’t matter. Didn’t matter that she was a former soldier and he a postman, didn’t matter that they were young and stupid, nothing mattered except for the heat, the skin against skin and her blue eyes staring into his own blue eyes, their hair, blonde and Benedict couldn’t tell if it was hers of his when they laid pressed up flush in her bedroom, it was dark and cold, but they were pressed so _close_ and he had trouble breathing when he pressed chaste kisses to her slender neck. 

Nothing mattered except for her, this young, blonde, blue haired girl.


End file.
